Love Birds Torn By a Star
by Nevermore Forevermore
Summary: Robin and Raven are going out, but a certian someone is trying to tear them apart.
1. a much needed plan

Ok... I can't even read my own story so...this is how ya get to it

Up at the web- address where it says fanfiction.blah blah at the very end there's a /1/ , change that to /2/ for the second chapter and /3/ for the third and so on......if the chapter thing comes back or if this is just my computer.....ignore my crazy ramblings

Normally I'm all for rae-bb but I wanna make star look bitchy, and this is for my cousin. This is for u Jakey!

Ok...so...here u go

Robin and Raven were on their daily retreat to the roof to talk and do...other things. They had been together for two months now and were very happy. Robin was less obsessed with Slade and Raven was opening up a little bit more.

This day was different however. They had a certain alien jealousy watching them. 'Robin should be mine' thought Starfire 'She must have bewitched him. He loves me and only me, not some lowly half-breed that should be rotting in the depth on hell.'

She watched as they passionately kissed and it took all of her self-control not to blast Raven. The only reason that she didn't was because it would upset Robin. She never wanted to upset Robin, only free him from that burden of a women.

When she couldn't take it anymore she flew off into the city to try and figure out how to get rid of Raven, and she knew just who could help.

She stopped at an alley to grab a pink hoody that she kept hidden in a bag under a dumpster. Slowly she made her way to a huge mansion that held meetings for G.R.O.O.T.T.N. She walked up to the door and pushed a pink button linked to a speaker box.

"_Hello" _said the box.

"Hello this is Starla, I'm here for the meeting"

"_Welcome Starla, please take the elevator to the third floor and enter the fifth door on the right". _With that the door opened and 'Starla' walked in, positioning the hoody so it hid her face.

When she entered the room it was filled with blonde girls in pink fuzzy clothes. On the wall was a banner that said G.R.O.O.T.T.N. and under the letters were what it stood for; Get Raven Out Of Teen Titans Now.

These were her real friends, not that witch. "Hello friends" said Starfire, all eyes now on her "Hi Starla!" came back in a chorus.

'Now' she thought 'I will get Raven out of the Teen Titans, and comfort Robin.

She smirked evilly as she walked in.

ta-da

how was it? Yes-no-maybe so?

Review and tells me plz (the first five get a cookie and the first one gets a cookie and a cake)


	2. the meeting of blondes

First off,

Jingle Bells

Childlike

Danie 009

Dark16angel

.........u all get cookies and cake 4 reviewing .........thank u!!!!!!!!

onward (any1 else reviews I'll get u somthin later)

..............................................................................

As Starfire walked in she couldn't help but notice a new leader that had her face covered. They also had a couple new members.

As she took her seat in the circle as the meeting started. One of the blondes stood up and started the meeting. "We will now recite the anti-Raven thingy. All new members please follow along."

_I as a blonde,_

_Hereby promise_

_To do my best_

_To eliminate Raven_

_From the Teen Titans_

_Because she is_

_An icky goth_

_And she should stay_

_In Hot Topic_

"Ok, as you may have noticed, we have several new members, and a new leader. Can we all go in a circle and state our names?"

"Starla"

"Courtney"

"Brittany"

"Amber"

"Courtney"

"Leah"

"Jamie"

"Courtney"

The leader remained silent but motioned them to go on.

"Ok then, our first order of business, any gossip on Raven?"

Starla raised her hand "I think that she's a witch and she brainwashed Robin"

"Yes, you say that every week Star, WE GET IT!!"

"Oh, ok"

"I heard that she really likes BB and she's trying to make him jealous by dating Robin. But that just drove him away so now he's going out with Starfire!" said one of those Courtney's

"I heard" started Brittany, but she was cut off when one of the girls stood up, pulled off a blonde wig and yelled "STUPID PINK PREPS!" she then proceeded to spray all of the girls with black spray paint before running out the door.

After that there was a chorus of "my hair" and "ew! black"

Just then Star caught a glimpse of the new leader without her face covered. She gasped. It was...

...................................................................................

yay cliffy!

Review plz!


	3. a leader discovered, a plan made

Here you r ya'll

Updateness

.......................................................................................

It was, Kitten!!!

What was she doing here?

Wasn't she supposed to be in jail?

Starfire quickly grabbed her and rushed into the closet. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"No, Daddy paid bail"

"Why do you want Raven out of the Teen Titans?"

"She's dating Robbie, and Fang had a bad run in with an exterminator. So now I want Robbie as my boyfriend"

Star looked down a second before saying, "I can help you"

"How?"

"With the right amount of money, Raven will be out of the picture, and Robin will be up for the taking."

"It looks as if I've made a friend."

'Yes' Star thought 'he will be single, then mine in about five seconds'

"We need a plan; you can get into the tower?"

"With ease"

"Then all you need is this" she slid five hundred dollar bills into her hand. "Have fun with it."

After that, Starfire went to the mall to buy a new wardrobe for Robin, soon Raven will have a fatal accident.

She returned home only to Robin on the couch, Raven sleeping on his shoulder. She growled to herself before loudly greeting them and in the process, waking Raven up.

She learned long ago that being loud annoyed Raven.

'Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll get her.'


	4. to kill a Raven bird

A new chapter!!!!!!

Ok......... boo!

.............................................................................................

It was about five in the morning when the Titans were woken up the alarm. "Why do no villains attack in the afternoon? I need my beauty sleep!" cried Beast Boy.

"Who is it this time?" asked Cyborg

"Killer Moth. Looks like he had a new batch of bugs." replied Robin

With that they were off, Raven with Robin, and BB with Cyborg. When they got there all of their jaws dropped. There had to be double what there was last time.

Once the moths saw them though, for some reason, they were more focused on Raven more than the other Titans. Robin stayed by her side to even things out a bit, but even that didn't help they managed to gather around her and push her into a nearby building then guarded the door.

"Oh shit" said Robin.

"Hey, where's Star?" asked BB

"The moths must have taken her in with Rae" replied Cyborg.

Little did they know that she had blasted her way in with Raven to put her plan into action.

Once in the building, she saw Raven standing in the middle of the room, facing Kitten.

"What do you want?" asked Raven

"Only Robbie-Poo, will you give him up without a hassle?"

"Are you kidding me or something?"

"Actually, no" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny gun "I'm dead serious."

"You know you'll never get away with this."

"You're wrong again Rae, even if this doesn't kill you, I have connections that can get into your home. Buh bye Ravie" just as Kitten was about to pull the trigger, she was sent flying across the room by a starbolt.

Raven looked over, relieved "Thanks Star" she smiled.

"Oh dear friend Raven, it wasn't for your sake that I dealt with Kitten, I was so I could dispose of you myself." After saying that, she made a huge starbolt and aimed it right and Raven's head.

"Does everyone wanna kill me today" Raven mumbled to herself. She knew that Star was doing this all in her own free will, she truly wanted to kill Raven.

Rae smiled inwardly. "I've always wanted to do this." She said out loud before transporting right behind Star, binding her with her powers, and throwing her against a wall (five times), until she though she was unconscious enough.

Just as she dropped Starfire on the ground, Robin came busting in and gathering Raven up in his arms. "Are you ok? What happened to Star? Is that Kitten?"

"Yes, I'll explain later and yes" after that last yes he visibly shuddered.

A few hours later Starfire woke up into a world of pain, she tried to move her arms but couldn't. She immediately sat up and realized where she was.


	5. A Stupid Authors Note With Info read me ...

I just read the review from starfire (not sure if that's the actually her name(stupid anonymous))

1st off, I am evil.....but for different reasons

2nd off it is not strictly that, robin and star SUCK together she's to bubbly and annoying, he needs someone stable (that can actually speak English)

3rd off I will bash in whatever way I choose to!

4th off I will be needing some help in the next chapter, anyone wanna help me to take down Star and have your names in the fic jus tell me in the review and I'll make sure to add your (do it before midnight on the ninth)

5th off I'm trying to decide if I should do an alternate ending after the real ending like in the movies.

6th off thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	6. The Joy Of Torture

U wanted it...so here you go

' throws a steak to my dog'

and here's the chappy you guys wanted

..............................................................................

She was in the mental ward! But not only that, she had a strait jacket on.

"Hello Star" she heard Raven. Thinking quickly she said "oh Raven I am so relieved! Slade was brainwashing me. I was so scared."

"Um Star, you seem to forget, I can read that little mind of yours. You wanted to kill me. That made me very angry. So, I've gotten some friends of mine to help me give you 'counseling'."

"Stupid glornag" mumbled Starfire.

"Star, though you may not be able to speak English, I am very fluent in Tameranian so I suggest you keep the little mouth of yours shut."

'Stupid steg ramir.' though Star

"And in case you've forgotten, I can also read minds."

"Damn!" said Starfire out-loud.

Now, lets bring in our guests!" said a very happy Raven

"First we have TheDarkAzar. And look! For our own lil cheerleader on steroids we have, actually steroids!"

Dark Azar comes in with some pills, smiling.

"Here's cha-11. It looks like she's goin to tear you limb from limb with her own bare hands!"

"We have another fine young Star hater, Hotaru170! Wow that's one sharp knife."

"Look, there's a couple of super sized killer moths followed by their creator, Shinigamiwings."

"Now llccee, or Lisa if it suits you. Gasp voodoo dolls don't bend that way."

"Here's Anbu Dr J with... a needle? Oh well, lets get this party started."

And with that Raven sat back and enjoyed the fun.

First TheDarkAzar came out with the pills and poured the entire bottle down Star's throat. About five seconds later Starfire had a beard and her eyes started glowing florescent. Then the bottle itself got shoved down her throat.

"Urg hamin a tatu ah manina!" said Starfire. Before swallowing the bottle which made part of her stomach explode.

Next, cha-11 comes in with a murderous glint in her eyes. She jumps on Star and after a couple of minutes manages to rip her arm off.

"You can keep that as a souvenir." Said Raven

After her came Hotaru170 and the super sharp knife. With an evil smile on her face. "You know, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Really!" asked Starfire "Glorious we shall" but before she could finish she found the super sharp knife lodged in her stomach. "You really should say you are sorry after you stab someone in the stomach."

Hotaru just shrugs and walks out.

Now here comes Shinigamiwings with the super moths. Suddenly one of them goes over and rips off all of her hair, then the other one rips off her scalp, just to make sure she never has hair again. Then Sw goes over and kicks her in the jaw, for good measure.

Then llccee comes out with a fun-for-all voodoo doll and throws it against a wall. Then Stars nose falls off. Upon father inspection when it hit the wall, the nose was broken off (just like Michael Jackson!).

Lastly, Anbu Dr J walks out with the needle. With a devilish smile the needle is stuck into her leg. Anbu then pushes the end of the needle and runs for cover.

"5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

zero!"

With that, the needle exploded...along with Starfires leg.

"Alright everyone, lets get rid of her!" said Raven. With that everyone pushed Starfire off of a cliff.

And everyone lived happily ever after, and were never bothered by the bubbly, annoying, and stupid Starfire again.

................................................................................

The End

review plz!

ï ï


	7. Epilogue!

HA! I bet ya'll thought that it was over...didn't u!

Well... its not so ha!

I thought it was over too but...I'm sitting here bored so... epilogue! Ha!

And I have forgotten to do this...oops

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Here ya r

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been two years after Starfires 'suicide'. The police still couldn't figure out how she had managed to do all that stuff to herself, but they believed the remaining Teen Titans. Their words were law.

Everyone had a happy ending, BB met a girl, that was so unlike Terra it wasn't funny. They're getting married in two years. Cyborg met a very nice Fem-bot (yes, from Austin Powers) she is currently recharging in his room.

And our dear couple, Robin and Raven, it turned out that Raven was one month pregnant when the whole incident happened. So they now have a baby girl, named Shade. She has blue eyes (ha! Robins eyes color revealed and he didn't even have to take off the mask) with dark purple hair and a red charka, just like mommy.

Also like mommy, Shade is telekinetic, but she can show some more emotion than Rae.

Raven is currently three months pregnant with a bouncing baby boy, they have decided that he'll be called, Dante.

And they all lived happily ever after...until Beast Boy got the chicken pox.

------------------------------------------

Fin


End file.
